el rompimiento
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: y aquí se nos cuenta como terminaron naruto y hinata, y se nos intrigara con un misterio, agradezco los comentarios procurare mejorar ojala aquí ya lo haya hecho los quiero y lamento la tardanza prometo apresurarme con lo demás!


Tras una larga conversación Naruto está a punto de revelar, las cosas que lo hicieron alejarse de Hinata y desde ahora empezaremos a entender el presente de los personajes, a través de un vistazo a sus pasados.

Capitulo 2. La más dulce relación, el peor de los rompimientos

Kurenai: Ja. Naruto deberías ser más claro, solo sé que el motivo para terminar con ella, fue el siemple hecho de que tú te sentías aun enamorado de Sakura, a pesar de que ella ya estaba en una relación con Sasuke en aquel momento, y ya llevabas con Hinata 3 años de novios.

Naruto: Ammm bueno, en parte hay algo de realidad en ese aspecto, no lo niego; fue uno de los motivos, pero no fue el mas importante.

Kurenai: si no mal lo recuerdo, este rompimiento fue de la siguiente manera

_Inicio de un flash back_

_Naruto pensativo está en el campo de entrenamiento donde él le dijo a Hinata que le agradaban las personas como ella, es ya cerca de atardecer._

_Hinata: Hola, Naruto-kun_

_Naruto: Ah, hola Hinata (lo dice sin mucho ánimo)_

_Hinata: "Mmm creo que hoy, mi Naruto-kun está preocupado por algo, ojala me pueda ayudarlo."_

_Hinata: Naruto-kun se te nota que estas preocupado, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?_

_Naruto: "no hay más remedio tendré que decirle, aun así no quiero herir sus sentimientos, pero si debo hacerlo, lo haré."_

_Hinata: Naruto-kun dime, ¿en que piensas?_

_Naruto: Hinata, tu y yo, tu sabes, hemos estado saliendo ya durante un largo tiempo; ¿no es verdad?_

_Hinata: (poniéndose roja y jugando con sus dedos) s-si , ya llevamos juntos, 3 años. "Los mejores 3 años de mi vida" _

_Naruto: Guau! tanto tiempo! Mmmm pensé que era menos, pero bueno. Sabes con esto de que ya llevamos tanto tiempo juntos me gustaría pedirte algo que supongo que debí haberte pedido antes._

_Hinata:"Oh no. ¡Naruto-kun va a pedirme ESO! O eso ya lo había esperado, es mas lo deseo hace mucho, pero no sé que hacer ahora…." (Poniéndose roja como jitomate) ¿Aaamm… Cc-claro-o-o d-dime?_

_Naruto: Hinata, quiero…. Que terminemos._

_Hinata: O eso he deseado desde hace ya tiempo, Naruto-kun….. Perdona.. ¿Podrías repetirme que fue lo que dijiste?_

_Naruto: Aaa, bueno ya sabes, es que he tenido dudas sobre nuestra relación, y espero que no lo tomes a mal, pero, deseo terminar, tú sabes nuestra relación: ya no ser novios._

_Hinata: Naruto-kun, dime…. Por qué…. Estas molesto conmigo….. hice algo mal….. es por algo que no haya hecho? (apunto de llorar)_

_Naruto: no es nada de eso Hinata, no es por lo que pasa o no pasa, simplemente es por lo que no podemos ser o dejar de ser._

_Hinata: (aun confundida) No entiendo nada naruto-kun, dime a que te refieres, por favor se claro._

_Naruto: bien quieras que sea claro, con gusto aclaro tus dudas, es por el hecho de que tú no puedes dejar de ser tu y yo no puedo dejar de ser yo._

_Hinata:.. Pero naruto-kun eso sigue sin ser algo claro…._

_Naruto: AAY, ¿NO ES OBVIO? ¡TU NO ERES SAKURA!_

_Hinata: Na-naruto-kun (con los ojos llorosos)_

_Naruto: si así es, aun amo a sakura, porque soy Naruto Usumaki y siempre estuve enamorado de ella, no he podido olvidarla y que ella salga, con Sasuke, me está matando… no puedo fingir mas, soy quien soy, y tu eres quien tu eres; vez nada cambia._

_Hinata: pero... Pero… Na-naruto-ku-kukun, no me digas algo así…. Pensé que éramos felices…_

_Naruto: lamento decepcionarte, pero, no es así, tu lo eras y me amas; yo solo no quería estar solo, así que olvídame, yo solo quería estar con alguien, eso era todo… ya me harte de fingir… así que henos aquí…. terminando._

_Hinata: ¿Naruto-kun es esto algún tipo de broma cruel?_

_Naruto: NO! ¡POR QUE NO QUIERES ENTENDER! ¡NUNCA SENTI NADA POR TI! SOLO FUISTE CON LO QUE EVITE ESTAR SOLO, PERO YA ME ABURRISTE (lo dice cerrando lo puños, y viéndose enojado)._

_Hinata: Na-naruto…kun …. (Estirando sus manos tímidamente para tomar su brazo)_

_Naruto: (quitándose a Hinata de una sacudida) Ahora, sigue con tu vida, que eso hare yo; solo sigue con tu vida y deja esto en el pasado, velo como el tonto error que fue._

_Hinata: (explotando en tristeza y cólera) ASI QUE ESTOS 3 AÑOS, ¿SOLO FUERON ESO PARA TI? ¿UN ERROR? … PARA TI SERAN UN ERROR, PERO PARA MI FUERON EL MEJOR ERROR DE MI VIDA, LO MAS MAGNIFICO QUE ME PODRIA HABER OCURRIDO. (Llorando desconsoladamente) Naruto-kun tu sabes que te deseo lo mejor, cuídate, nos vemos luego…_

_Naruto: No quiero verte luego, Hinata; ya no quiero verte mas, estar contigo me recordaría lo estúpido que he sido, al estar contigo._

_Hinata: Na-na-ruu-too-kun… está bien.. s-si eso es lo que deseas… si tu eres feliz, yo también.. (Dándose la vuelta y dándole la espalda a Naruto) hasta nunca… Naruto-kun._

_Naruto: "Hinata… te amo… perdóname… " (Apretando los puños y la mandíbula, mientras comienza a llorar)_

_Fin del flash back_

Naruto: lo que tú no sabes, son los motivos por los cuales, decidí terminar con ella.

Kurenai: entonces, dime si no solo es que estuvieras confundido por lo de Sakura, ¿qué otra cosa provoco que lastimarás a Hinata de esa manera? ella sufrió mucho, y considero que se merecía la verdad.

Naruto: No, y no. Lo que estoy apunto de decirte, simplemente Hinata jamás debe saberlo, jamás; debes prometer, mejor jurar, que no le dirás nada, júralo Kurenai

Kurenai: pero Naruto, yo soy muy unida a Hinata, y solo deseo que ella este feliz y si lo que me dices hara que ella supere este tema, pues…

Naruto: NO, si le dirás a Hinata, simplemente no puedes decirle, júralo o no te dire nada. (Poniendo un expresión de suplica en su rostro)

Kurenai: (exasperada pero conmovida ante la expresión de naruto, resopla dice) está bien, bien, si tan importante es para ti; lo juro no diré nada. "aun así sigo sin estar convencida"

Naruto: Kurenai, tengo que admitirlo; detrás de todo esto, de… mi rompimiento con la mujer que A-U-N (haciendo una mirada como de súplica e intento de convencimiento a Kurenai mientras pronuncia el AUN) amo, tuvo que ver su padre Hiashi-sama.

Kurenai: (abre los ojos de manera sorprendida y frunce el ceño molesta) ¿Hiashi? "¿Ahora que hizo para arruinar a su hija?"

Naruto: (poniéndose serio y recargándose sobre el escritorio para poder ver más cerca Kurenai) Así es, él me revelo algo que me hizo tomar esa decisión.

Kurenai (poniéndose tensa y cruzando los brazos) ¿Qué te dijo?

Naruto: Un secreto está en ese clan, un peligro eminente; algo que jamás permitiría que un Hyuuga se enredara con un Jinchuriki. Algo que en aquella época me obligo a alejarme de ella, a pesar de lo mucho que la amo.


End file.
